Thoughts in the Rainy Day
by ca.ghaunt
Summary: 7 Desember. Hari ini adalah hari kematian orang yang paling berharga di hidupku. For Eyeshield 21 Award, September: Seasons. HiruSena. Shonen-ai pertama. Read, Enjoy, Review please!


A/N: Atra esterní ono thelduin. Kvetha Fricai. For Eyeshield 21 Award, September: Seasons. Shounen-ai pertama. PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! Don't like, Don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

Genre: Angst/Romance

Warnings: Hiruma's POV, OoC, GaJe, Cursing words, Oneshot, Shounen-ai.

Pair: HiruSena

**T****houghts in the Rainy Day**

by Gerpot the Vampire

Hujan.

Aku menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu. Tertutup oleh awan-awan mendung. Menyebabkan hujan deras yang membuatku harus berlindung dalam naungan atap beranda lantai dua rumahku. Ah, bukan. Bukan rumahku. Tapi rumah 'kita'.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari langit kelabu dan menatap kalender yang tergantung di sebuah paku yang menancap di dinding.

7 Desember.

Aku memalingkan wajahku lagi untuk kembali menatap langit suram yang terbentang luas diatasku. Secara perlahan tapi pasti aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku dan keluar dari bawah naungan atap. Menuju area terbuka yang basah oleh hujan yang rasanya semakin deras saja.

Aku berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah area terbuka itu dan mengangkat kedua tanganku lebar-lebar sejajar dengan bahuku. Kutengadahkan kepalaku dan kupejamkan kedua mataku. (**A/N: **Posenya hampir sama kayak posenya Light Yagami di DN volume berapa itu. Saya lupa)

Kau pasti bingung mengapa aku melakukan hal-hal itu. Aku melakukan hal itu karena aku sedang mengenang seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Hari ini adalah hari kematiannya. Hari kematian orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Hari kematian satu-satunya orang selain aku yang menghuni rumah ini. Hari kematian Sena Kobayakawa. Dan hari ini adalah hari peringatan dua tahun kematiannya.

Jika orang lain mengenangnya dengan meletakkan karangan bunga dan berdo'a di depan makamnya, aku mengenangnya dengan cara ini.

.

- F-

7 Desember dua tahun yang lalu, aku dan Sena, dan para anggota Devil Bats baru saja pulang dari sebuah restoran berbintang untuk merayakan keluarnya cheer sialan dari rumah sakit. Katanya, cheer sialan itu mempunyai penyakit usus buntu dan harus dioperasi. Sekarang cheer sialan sudah sembuh dan diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Di clubhouse Deimon Devil Bats, cebol sialan membujukku untuk merayakannya. Biasanya, aku akan berlagak cuek dan langsung keluar dari ruangan. Tapi karena ini permintaan cebol sialan, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku langsung menelepon salah satu budakku yang notabene adalah Manager di salah satu restoran berbintang yang ada di Deimon. Kusuruh budakku yang satu itu untuk meminjamkan restorannya untuk satu malam. Tindakanku ini mendapat sambutan meriah dari seluruh anggota Devil Bats, kecuali aku tentunya.

Dan pada malam itu juga, seluruh anggota Devil Bats merayakan keluarnya Cheer Sialan dari rumah sakit di restoran yang dikelola budakku. Aku melihat sekeliling dengan kedua mata tosca-ku. Makanan yang telah disediakan diatas meja hampir semuanya dihabiskan gendut sialan dan gendut junior sialan. Cream Puff dan Kue Sus yang 'mungkin' sengaja disediakan juga habis dilahap manager sialan. Ha-ha Brothers sialan itu juga mulai membuat keributan dengan menjahili monyet sialan.

Aku segera menarik diri dari keramaian dan berdiam diri sambil membuat gelembung dengan permen karet _free sugar_-ku dan memakannya lagi. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling restoran lagi. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan cheer sialan dan manager sialan yang sedang berduaan di salah satu meja restoran. Menurut info yang kuperoleh, mereka berdua sebenarnya yuri. Hanya saja semua orang tidak mengetahuinya. Aku melanjutkan pengamatanku lagi dan betul-betul berhenti saat aku melihat cebol sialan yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan monyet sialan sambil memakan sepotong cake di tangannya. Kuperhatikan caranya tertawa, tersenyum, dan caranya menggerakkan setiap otot dan sendi di badannya. Kuperhatikan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Aku mengagumi semua yang ada padanya. Ya. Meskipun kami berdua sudah bersama selama hampir satu tahun dan tinggal di bawah satu atap, aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mengaguminya.

Kualihkan pandanganku darinya untuk mengecek jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Sudah malam rupanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak menyadarinya! D***! Mungkin karena aku daritadi terlalu asyik mengamati cebol sialan sehingga aku lupa waktu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi ke arah langit malam. Mendung.

Aku berdiri dan mulai menembakkan serentetan peluru ke atas. Meninggalkan lubang-lubang peluru di langit-langit restoran.

"Cepat hentikan pesta perayaan ini, anak-anak sialan! Sekarang sudah terlalu malam bagi kalian! Juga sudah hampir hujan!" teriakku kepada mereka untuk menghentikan aktivitas-aktivitas yang sedang mereka lakukan. Dan itu berhasil. Mereka memang menghentikan aktivitas-aktivitas mereka yang aneh-aneh dan mulai melirik satu sama lain lalu menoleh kearahku.

"Eh, baiklah.. Kami akan pulang..." kata mereka semua dengan nada yang berbeda-beda. Satu persatu mereka mulai berjalan keluar. Cebol sialan berjalan keluar beriringan denganku. Sepanjang perjalanan kami terus terdiam. Tanpa kusadari, sekarang cebol sialan telah berjarak beberapa meter di depanku. Kurasa ia juga tidak menyadari aku telah tertinggal di belakangnya. Dan... Bahkan ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa ada mobil dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi melesat ke arahnya! D*mn it!

"AWAS!" aku berteriak. Mencoba memperingatkannya. Ia berbalik. Tepat pada saat mobil yang melaju kencang itu membunyikan klakson.

TIIN! TIIINN!

CKIITT! BRUAK!

Terlambat. Terlambat sudah. Mobil itu kini sudah menghantam tubuhnya yang sekarang tergolek lemas tak berdaya tanpa kehidupan di jalanan. Darah mengalir dari beberapa luka yang disebabkan kecelakaan tadi. Pemilik mobil yang tadi menabraknya kulihat saat ini sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan menggunakan _handphone_-nya. Memanggil ambulans kukira. Tepat pada saat butir-butir pertama air hujan jatuh ke jalan beraspal. Meninggalkan bekas percikan air hujan. Sebagian bercampur dengan darah yang mengalir ke jalan. Aku segera menghampiri tubuhnya untuk memastikan apakah ia masih memiliki kehidupan atau tidak dengan tanganku sendiri. Kuangkat kepalanya ke pangkuanku dan kuraba lehernya untuk mencari denyut nadi yang mungkin masih ada. Nihil. Kucoba untuk merasakan napasnya dengan meletakkan jari telunjukku tepat di depan lubang hidungnya. Nihil lagi. Aku tak bisa merasakan denyut nadi maupun napasnya. Kuletakkan kepala milik cebol sialan kembali ke jalan beraspal dan kucoba untuk memompa jantungnya seraya menghitung detik-detik dalam hati dan berharap agar cebol sialan tetap hidup.

1, 2, 3... Aku berhenti untuk menunggu adanya respon. Saat tak ada respon, kuulangi lagi proses tersebut sampai ambulans datang mengangkut jenazah cebol sialan sementara hujan bertambah semakin deras di sekelilingku. Aku berdiri dan kutengadahkan kepalaku. Saat ini yang ada di pikiranku adalah bayangan wajah polos milik Sena Kobayakawa, hujan yang bertambah deras, dan suara bising hujan itu sendiri.

- EoF-

.

Ya, pikiranku saat itu kira-kira sama dengan saat ini. Aku tidak datang ke upacara pemakamannya. Aku hanya ke makamnya untuk meletakkan buket bunga di depan nisannya. Kemudian aku kembali ke rumah hanya untuk menunggu hujan turun. Yang entah mengapa selalu turun di hari yang sama. 7 Desember.

Aku masih tetap berdiri dengan tangan terentang. Akhirnya aku mengakhiri pikiranku tentang kematian Sena Kobayakawa dengan mengukir sebuah senyuman penuh kesedihan di wajahku.

**- FIN -**

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini! Hweh, setelah beberapa hari lamanya menunggu ide untuk muncul ke permukaan otak saya, akhirnya selesai! Maaf kalau gaje. Karena ini adalah fic shonen-ai pertama saya. *bowed deeply*

Sé mor'ranr ono finna un Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!

.

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**** ^_^**


End file.
